Braking systems for a vehicle are described in a German patent application having application number German Published Patent Application No. 10 2013 205 627.3. All of the braking systems described include a power braking device designed, for example, as a plunger. The at least one pressure chamber of the power braking device may be connected via one separating valve each to a first brake circuit and a second brake circuit of the braking system. It is intended, with the aid of an operation of the power braking device, for a brake pressure to be increasable in at least one wheel brake cylinder of the first brake circuit and of the second brake circuit.